Páreas
by nonsense fics
Summary: Aqueles que Asgard tentou esquecer podem se entender? Bado X Fenrir... Yaoi com possível lemon p


PÁREAS

Cap. 1

Os guerreiros deuses se reuniam pela primeira vez, tomando posse de suas armaduras. Porém, nem tudo estava às claras.

Eram oficialmente sete guerreiros deuses, e apenas eles e a sacerdotisa deviam estar presentes. Contudo, havia alguém oculto nas sombras, observando-os.

O estranho podia ocultar seu cosmo, mas seu cheiro não passara desapercebido por Fenrir, que tendo crescido entre lobos, tinha desenvolvido um olfato acima da média humana. O guerreiro não compreendia a situação... pelos olhares que a sacerdotisa às vezes deixava escapar na direção do humano escondido, sabia que ela estava consciente do intruso, porém nada fazia em relação a ele... não era aceito, era apenas tolerado. Aquilo irritava o garoto lobo. Acaso os outros guerreiros não percebiam? Por que não faziam nada? E toda vez que tentava dizer ou fazer algo em relação a isso, o olhar de reprovação da sacerdotisa o impedia... A situação toda intrigava o lupino.

Bado assistia à cerimônia de posse com ódio. Mais uma vez havia sido preterido, em favor a Shido. Mais uma vez seu irmão teria glória, enquanto ele estaria condenado às sombras. Por que? Sabia ser tão, ou talvez mais capacitado que o principezinho, contudo isso não importava, era a vontade de Odin. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, ficara novamente em segundo plano. Não se conformava com tamanha injustiça, por mais que fosse ordem divina. Observava com uma atenção masoquista os modos refinados, o sorriso vitorioso de seu gêmeo enquanto esse era nomeado guardião de Mizar. Aquilo fazia seu rancor crescer ainda mais, mas tinha que se controlar para não se revelar.

Após a cerimônia, foram para um jantar de confraternização no palácio. Sendo a força de elite de Asgaard, seria bom que se conhecessem, que tivessem um mínimo de convivência entre si.

Fenrir estava um pouco nervoso... a tanto tempo não entrava em uma habitação humana... perguntava-se se ainda sabia como se comportar... sentia-se incômodo entre tantos humanos... sabia que eram aliados em uma guerra eminente, mesmo assim não se sentia à vontade entre eles.

A mesa estava servida com muita fartura e o vai e vem dos criados desconcertava o guerreiro de Alioth. E o humano oculto na cerimônia se escondia por ali...

"Sente-se, por favor, Fenrir."- convidou Siegfried de modo cortês, e só então o lobo percebeu que era o único que ainda não tinha se acomodado. Sentiu-se um tanto tenso com os olhares sobre si e sentou-se, de início um tanto desajeitado, mas logo se ajeitou, imitando a postura dos outros. Talvez fosse bom observar os outros antes de agir...

Começaram a comer logo depois que a sacerdotisa iniciara sua refeição... o lobo observou a mesa, os talheres postos à sua frente. Será que ainda sabia como usá-los? Pegou-os um pouco hesitante... de início seus gestos tinham uma lentidão experimental... bem... parecia não ir tão mal...

"Fenrir, não é? Eu acreditava que os Fenrir estavam extintos."

Alioth não entendera o que lhe fora dito, mas não gostara nada daquele tom.

"Alberich..."- Siegfried censurou, sem sucesso.

"Ora, vamos, meu caro líder... temos um raríssimo fóssil vivo entre nós... a não ser que consiga se reproduzir com seus adorados _Canis lupus_, provavelmente não haverá próxima geração... aliás, pelo visto já conseguiram um híbrido."

Mime, Thor e Hagen apenas observaram a cena, um tanto curiosos, Shido abafava seu riso de modo discreto e elegante, internamente dava razão à mente mais brilhante de Asgaard... acaso sua nação estava em estado tão crítico para realmente necessitar dos serviços de um selvagem? Siegfrid lançava olhares de reprovação, Freya pedia inutilmente que Megrez parasse, enquanto Hilda apenas assistia a tudo com indiferença.

Fenrir se sentia oprimido, não era um deles... nunca fora e nunca seria... por que estava ali? Por que fora escolhido? Para ser novamente usado pelos humanos? Agora que não tinha mais riqueza material, queriam também seu orgulho? Teve ímpetos de sair dali, de deixar essa estória de guerreiros e armaduras e simplesmente voltar para a sua matilha. Mas não podia. Dera sua palavra a Hilda, e, diferente dos humanos, nunca mentira, não seria agora que se rebaixaria ao mesmo nível deles. Era vontade de Odin. Traria novamente honra ao antigo clã Fenrir. Protegeria com as próprias mãos sua amada floresta, onde corria com os lobos.

Respirou fundo e observou por um instante o local onde se escondia o tal humano... ainda não entendia o por que dele estar ali sem se juntar a eles... talvez se sentisse um pouco menos deslocado se ele também pudesse acompanhá-los... reprovou o próprio pensamento. Não, não devia pensar em humano nenhum... continuou a refeição, tentando ignorar aos humanos, não valia à pena, tentaria conservar ao máximo sua dignidade...

Os guerreiros deuses foram comemorar seus novos postos... Bado observada cada movimento, cada gesto do irmão... aquele refinamento todo e, por que não dizer pompa? Sim, Shido fora criado como um príncipe, e ainda que tivessem o mesmo sangue nobre, tiveram destinos tão diferentes... enquanto um tinha todo tipo de luxo e conforto, o outro tinha que lutar cada dia por sua sobrevivência...

Então sua atenção foi desviada para outra figura... um jovem de cabelos prateados, que parecia destoar de tudo aquilo, agia com uma insegurança que tentava esconder com olhares agressivos.

Nobres... não tinham nada melhor para fazer do que zombar de quem não tinha os mesmos modos afetados?

Teve a impressão que o jovem olhava em sua direção... mas o que os olhos dourados expressavam era um tanto diferente... não era hostilidade, era quase como se o reconhecesse como a um igual... mas que tolice, o tal de Fenrir não sabia que ele estava ali, nem sequer que existia...

Irritou-se com a atitude superior do irmão... queria ver se fosse ele o desafortunado, se não tivesse de quem aprender as rebuscadas regras de etiqueta, se não pudesse ter aquelas roupas finas... acharia graça do que acontecia?

No dia seguinte, Bado tentava observar seu irmão sem ser notado... movia-se sorrateiramente do lado de fora do palácio, a uma distância que julgava segura, mas de onde pudesse vê-lo. Mas aquilo acabava sendo um tanto enfadonho...

Algum tempo mais tarde, sua atenção foi desviada para uivos... haviam lobos por perto. Estava nos limites da floresta, aquilo devia ser normal. Mas não era só isso. Era o rapaz da noite anterior. Corria, sendo seguido pelas feras. No momento não pensou que um guerreiro deus poderia livrar-se delas com facilidade, nem que acabaria se revelando ou no por que de sua ação, mas pôs-se habilmente entre os animais e o humano. Iria abate-los, porém o golpe foi interrompido pela mão da suposta vítima.

"Não machucar matilha de Fenrir!"- rosnou o rapaz de cabelos prateados, deixando o outro perplexo. Eram... _sua matilha_?!

Então viu como os lobos se aproximavam de Fenrir... com aquele rapaz não eram ferozes, eram amigáveis, como se fosse um deles.

O tigre das sombras sentiu um pouco de vergonha... quase atacara os amigos do guerreiro de Alioth sem ter motivos para tal. Mas aquilo tudo o intrigava... o jovem tão desconfiado entre as pessoas parecia tão terno com aquelas bestas.

Fenrir observou o outro curioso... não parecia mais hostil...

"Quem ser você?"

------------

Gosta de casais asgardianos? Em breve: Por quê?

_A escolha de um tutor era óbvia, quem melhor que a mente mais brilhante de Asgard para dar-lhe as respostas que tanto necessitava o jovem lobo do norte, agora sem sua matilha? Para mim, não passavas de um fardo, a minha pena por meus crimes._


End file.
